<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby kiss me thru the phone by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056053">baby kiss me thru the phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stupidity, Teenage Shenanigans, or what happens when marty and buffy aren't allowed to text each other for a week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty grins as another text from Buffy pops up on his phone. It's something stupid, a meme that he hasn't seen but it makes his heart skip a beat. He's halfway through a reply when his phone gets snatched away and he looks up to glare at TJ who is holding his phone in one hand. </p><p>"Dude, you're like obsessed with your phone. What the hell are you even doing on it?" The ash blonde haired boy raises an eyebrow at his neighbor and classmate, before looking at Marty's phone and reading the messages. </p><p>- or a bet is made and shenanigans ensue. just another day in the life of the ghc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Driscoll &amp; Cyrus Goodman &amp; Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Jonah Beck &amp; T. J. Kippen &amp; Marty, T. J. Kippen &amp; Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty grins as another text from Buffy pops up on his phone. It's something stupid, a meme that he hasn't seen but it makes his heart skip a beat. He's halfway through a reply when his phone gets snatched away and he looks up to glare at TJ who is holding his phone in one hand.<br/><br/>"Dude, you're like obsessed with your phone. What the hell are you even doing on it?" The ash blonde-haired boy raises an eyebrow at his neighbor and classmate, before looking at Marty's phone and reading the messages. "Seriously dude? You've been ignoring me for the last hour over a girl?"</p><p>Marty shrugs, running a hand through his hair. He lies back on TJ's bed, his head hitting the pillows as he stares at the ceiling before responding. "She's not just a girl." He interjects and he can practically sense TJ rolling his eyes even more.<br/><br/>"I don't care Greenwood. We have a project to finish remember?" Marty sits up with an annoyed expression as the basketball player motions towards their poster for social studies class, which was almost done. Marty doesn't reply instead, he merely raises an eyebrow at the other boy.<br/><br/>"You know what I mean!" TJ complains. "We have shit to do, and we can't get it done if you're spending all day flirting with your girlfriend!" Marty rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. Yet." He thinks of Buffy's grin and the way she gets flustered whenever he brings up her competitive side. If she was his girlfriend, Marty wouldn't know what the hell to do.</p><p>That's how heads over heels he is for her. If he ever said this out loud, TJ would probably call him a simp. <br/><br/>TJ scoffs, bringing Marty out of his head. "I dare you to spend an entire week starting tonight at 10 without talking to Buffy on the phone. No texts, no phone calls. No FaceTime, no snapchats, or Instagram DMs. Nothing."<br/><br/>Marty stares at him, considering the other boy's words. After a long moment of silence, he speaks. "Bet. You owe me $60 bucks if I do it." TJ nods, before speaking. "And you owe me $60 if you can't." Marty extends his hand and TJ shakes it.<br/><br/>They both nod, before TJ hands Marty's phone back to him. "So... can I go on my phone again?" Marty asks and TJ groans.</p><p>"Greenwood!"<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Buffy bites down on her lip as she stares at her phone, Marty's texts pulled up. He hasn't replied to her last message, and if she was being honest with herself, she's starting to get nervous. Of course, she doesn't say that, because she's Buffy Driscoll and Buffy Driscoll doesn't get nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Ever. </em>
</p><p>Andi's voice brings her out of her head as the Chinese American girl speaks. "Buff? You ok? You've been staring at your phone for like 30 minutes." Buffy sighs, pulling on her one of her corkscrew curls - a bad habit she's has since she was a little kid.</p><p>"I'm fine." She grumbles, pulling her knees up to her chest. They sit in silence for a moment before Buffy speaks. "If you text a guy first and he doesn't reply for a long time what does that mean?" Andi stares at her before grinning.</p><p>"Ooh, is this about <em>Marty</em>?" She says his name like it's a song and Buffy rolls her eyes. Andi flops down onto Buffy's bed, flipping her bangs out of her face. 'It might be..."</p><p>Andi simply hums in response. "Ok, what was the last thing you sent him?" Buffy opens her phone, before showing the screen to Andi. "Ooh! Cat meme. Respectable. He's in Mr. Mayers' social class right?" Andi asks, and Buffy nods, her cheeks warming up. So maybe she had his schedule memorized, it didn't mean anything. Right?</p><p>"Don't they have like 4 assignments due right now?" Andi says and Buffy shrugs. She faintly remembered Jonah complaining about having a shitload of homework during Gym class. And from what she remembered, he did have a class with Marty and TJ. "Yeah, I think so." </p><p>Andi pulls her own phone out of her pocket, sending off a quick message. "Hm... yep! Jonah has social with them. They have a presentation they need to finish this weekend." Buffy nods. Andi looks at her before speaking. <br/><br/>"You're on your phone a lot these days. Maybe you should take a break from texting him all the time." Buffy scoffs. "What?" </p><p>"Maybe you'd be less stressed if you took a break?" Buffy shakes her head. "I'm not stressed." Her voice goes higher at the end of her sentence, and she internally cursed herself. "I bet," Andi starts before laughing, "I bet you wouldn't be able to go a week without texting Marty."</p><p>Buffy scoffs again, flipping her curls over her shoulder. "I so could." Andi raises an eyebrow at her, and Buffy crosses her arms over her chest. "I could!" Andi smirks, sitting up. "Alright. No texting Marty for anything. no Snapchats, no Instagram DMs. Nothing. We'll see if you can make it." </p><p>Buffy smirks back, grabbing and shaking Andi's hand. Her best friend smiles widely. Her phone buzzes beside her, but she ignores it, instead looking at Andi. "It is <em>so</em> on." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. some new developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning comes with the slowest speed Buffy had ever seen in a weekend. She's spent almost of all it, not caring about whether or not she got any text messages, but by Sunday evening, she can already feel the slight regret slipping in. </p><p>So, on Monday morning when she walks into school and saw Andi and Cyrus, she braces herself for the torture that was about to begin. </p><p>"Hey Buffy!" Cyrus says eagerly, clearly not in the know of the bet Andi and her had made. Andi simply smirks at her, and Buffy rolls her eyes. "Andi is trying to kill me." She grumbles and Cyrus raises an eyebrow, looking at her all confused. Andi, the jerk, just cackles before responding to Cyrus. </p><p>"She can't text, Snapchat, or direct message Marty for anything all week." He turns back to Buffy, a look of disbelief on his face. "And you think you'll be able to do this?" Buffy gawks, a pout forming on her face as she glares at her two best friends. </p><p>"I can totally do this. I'm Buffy Driscoll, I've never lost a bet before." Andi snorts, and Buffy rolls her eyes at her. "Sure sweetheart." She crosses her arms over her chest and she's about to make a witty remark when the first-period bell rings. </p><p>"Damn it." She curses under her breath as Andi and Cyrus both start snickering. "I'll see you guys during lunch." She turns around, walking towards her English class when she realizes, that Marty had just transferred into her English class the previous week.</p><p>Meaning, she's gonna have to see him. In less than 10 minutes. Buffy sighs, tugging on a loose curl as she braces herself again.</p><p>
  <em>Could this day get any worse? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marty watches as Buffy comes into class, her curls bouncing as she speed walks around the teacher's desk and over to her own on the other side of the room. His hand itches to pull out his phone and text her, but he has to stay strong. No way in hell is he letting T.J win. </p><p>Instead, he turns his attention to the board as class starts, letting his mind focus on the lesson. Ms Marda begins to speak about Romeo and Juliet and how they were driven apart by their families, and Marty could feel himself starting doze off. Next thing, he had fallen asleep. </p><p>His eyes open a few minutes later when he heard Ms Marda coming to stand beside him, the rest of the class scribbling down notes. </p><p>"Hi Marty?" She says quietly and he tilts his head as he listens to her. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?" He nods, getting up and pushing in his chair, feeling Buffy's eyes on him as he followed her out. </p><p>"So I've noticed that you've been struggling to stay awake in my class consistently. Is there something going on? Do you need any help?" Marty shook his head, his cheeks heating up. "No! I just have a lot of stuff going on with school and work and soccer. I'm so sorry, I won't sleep in your class again." </p><p>Ms Marda nods,  placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's fine buddy. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She smiles at him before going back into the classroom. Marty stares down at the tiles, his heart pounding before he walks back in.</p><p>Everyone else is still taking notes and paying attention to their notebooks and computers, everyone but Buffy who as he walks in, stares him down before tugging on one of her curls - something he knew was a nervous tick for her.</p><p>Buffy was nervous. That never, if rarely happened. <em>He was so going to win this.  </em></p><p>Marty smiles at her and she smiles back, her cheeks bright red before turning her attention to her notebook. She looked cute when she was flustered he thought. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>